


a cup of coffee please

by xiurious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, coffee shop AU, i'm just trying to write something to get my brain juices running for my assignment, probably with some angst, this might not make any sense but well, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiurious/pseuds/xiurious
Summary: Sehun feels that maybe all he needed was a warm cup of coffee





	a cup of coffee please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [generallou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallou/gifts).

Sehun's life changed the moment he decided to enter Junmyeon's coffee shop on a rainy day. It was also the day he quitted his job.

Sehun didn't know what to do. He fell into a stump a couple of months before he decided to leave the stable job he had. He just cracked, he blew a fuse when the weeks became more and more messed up. He couldn't hold back the door to the room of his heart that he had shoved in everything that has bothered him because he keeps on overthinking things. He didn't want to make any decisions because if he makes one wrong move, everything crumbles down.

But that one trip to Junmyeon's shop made him feel as if there is something in him that he needs to dig deep into and bright up towards the surface. Or in Junmyeon words, "The gem that's buried deep that you have to find. Like finding the perfect type and blend of coffee that fits your tastebuds."

Even though most of the time Junmyeon just keeps on telling stories of his other customers, Sehun felt that Junmyeon was, no, he was _sure_ that Junmyeon was telling him those stories to make him make sense of the world and how to see it from different perspectives.

Junmyeon always manages to entertain him. How can the older not when most of the time Sehun comes to the shop it's either only the two of them in the shop or there are very few customers. Junmyeon even jokes around saying that it's probably Sehun's lost aura that makes customers lost and couldn't find their way to the shop.

But that doesn't stop Junmyeon from being there for Sehun. He always encourages Sehun to see what he himself can do about the maze he had found himself in. He always changes up the drinks Sehun has, in a way to say that he should try everything so he can find the one he likes. Just like finding which path to take.

Sehun grew to want to have a personality like Junmyeon. He loved that there is always someone willing to welcome him with a warm smile (and also the occasional free newly baked cookies or pastries).

The trips to the coffee shop felt more like a trip back home or a trip back to one's grandparents' house. The warmth he is always enveloped in and the place he can open up and be himself (no matter how childish he could get). Sehun feels that he's slowly managing to find the answers to the questions he didn't even think (but always bothered him).

Sehun was excited to go to the shop after figuring out what was missing from his life and wanted to share it with Junmyeon. But Junmyeon wasn't there. He wasn't greeted with the familiar smile and excited shout calling out his name.

Sehun just stared at his phone and the almost empty chat of him and Junmyeon. The only thing was Junmyeon's words of encouragement from when the two exchanged numbers. Sehun was thrown into making a decision, something he had always struggled with. He wanted to be there for Junmyeon if the older was going through anything but what if all he does is make things worse? Maybe it's better to give Junmyeon the space to go through whatever he is going through. Like he can't always be there for Sehun, right? The barista had probably spent more time on him than all his customers in the past year.

It went on for a couple of weeks but Sehun would come by every day, hoping, wishing, wanting Junmyeon to come back to work. Sehun would always let his coffee get cold and stare at the empty chat between them.

But on a rainy day like the first time Sehun came by to the shop, he sees the familiar figure he had been waiting to see. The warm smile that greeted him. The cheerful greeting that always called out his name, which never failed to make him smile timidly.

"Where have you been..." Sehun croaked as he sits down on a chair at the table Junmyeon was cleaning up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and made you worried," Junmyeon gently replied as he softly ruffled Sehun's hair.

"I just missed your coffee, that's all," Sehun replied in a whisper before he coughed. Junmyeon could only smile at the younger's antics.

"I figured it out," Sehun said, looking up to Junmyeon.

"All I needed was a warm cup of coffee. A warmth that would envelop me and make me feel better."

"You're the coffee I might have needed all this while."


End file.
